


Everything I thought I would never have

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Mrs Captain [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Newborn Children, Parent Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: After a whole pregnancy and a short labour, it is time for Steve to meet his first daughter, and she is part of everything he thought he would never have.





	Everything I thought I would never have

Sarah took eight hours to be born, a lot less time than her brother and after you’ve held her, Steve couldn’t let your little girl go. The doctor had to remind him the baby needed to be cleaned and weighted. When she came back, though, he didn’t even let them put her in the hospital crib. She just fit in his arms like they were made especially for her, and that was enough to make him feel and act like a foot.

You couldn’t blame him. Your first daughter was the first child he held right from the time they were born, and while he loved all of your three kids the same, this was a very different feeling.

“Y/N,” he whispered. “Y/N, look.”

He was lied by your side on the hospital bed, holding your baby you were rested your head on the free space of his chest.

You turned your face, looking at your baby girl and smiling when she opened the eye slowly. They were as blue as Steve’s, and while her head was completely bald, you were hoping she could have your mother’s glorious red hair.

“Hello, Sarah,” he whispered. “Hello. I’m your daddy, do you remember me?”

Sarah just gazed at him, and you chuckled, yawning. You were exhausted, really. Your labour was quick, but that only meant that the pain had been stronger and with fewer breaks than the first time. You’d pushed and pushed, and not even Steve’s back rubs could have taken your mind away from all the pain in your body. You just wanted to sleep for a whole day and a half.

“That is your mama,” your husband said, looking at you just to find your fighting sleepiness. “Who is currently tired but will have a lot of time to spend with you in the future. We can talk to her later.”

He stood slowly, giving you space on the bed and walking around with your daughter.

“You’re perfect,” he whispered to her. “Ten perfect little toes and ten perfect little fingers.”

The baby didn’t have a single reaction, only gazing at him with her large blue eyes.

“Your brothers are gonna love you,” he assured her. “I can see Sebastian and Steven being so protective of you, you have no idea.”

He took a long breath.

“I never thought I would have you,” Steve confessed in a mutter, glancing at you on the bed. “None of you. I’d lost my mother, Peggy... _Bucky_. And then I woke up in this world. And never thought I would love anyone else for the rest of my life of feel comfortable with anyone else, that I would be a show monkey again. That I wouldn’t…” he swallowed down his words for a moment. “But I have you now. All four of you and all of the love you all give and this crazy family I ended up getting in when I joined the Avengers.”

He moved his large hands up, touching her little face with his forefinger.

“You’re everything I thought I would never have.”

He didn’t feel time passing, standing by the window with her while your baby napped and just got enjoyed her father’s arms. She just fit there perfectly, and he didn’t have any intention to put her down.

Steve only sat down when it was time to fill her birth certificate, and it was you who would be writing down the information.

“I was thinking,” you looked at him. “We haven’t chosen her second name yet.”

Steve looked down at your daughter. Sebastian had Benjamin a second name – given to him when he was born, obviously – and Stevie had gotten the same second name as Steve, while you were Y/N Anna as a homage to your deceased mother. You certainly wouldn’t let the tradition go lost.

“Maybe… Sarah Elizabeth?” he frowned, grimacing. “Or… Regina? Katherine?”

You bit your lip. For the latest weeks, you’d had been thinking about something you had yet to tell Steve.

“I was thinking of Sarah James.”

Steve stopped, his face becoming serious and turning to you with a very surprised look.

“Are you serious?” he whispered.

You nodded.

“Yeah. It sounds good, you know?” you pointed. “And I don’t know if we’re having another son to name after your best friend.”

Steve smiled slowly, laughing silently.

“Sarah James,” he said slowly. “Sarah… James...”

Finally, he looked back at you again.

“Alright. Sarah James, it will be.”

“Sarah James Stark-Rogers,” you wrote down slowly. “That’s a hell of a big name.”

Your husband shrugged.

“You were the one who didn’t want to be just a Rogers,” he reminded you with a smirk. “Deal with it.”

You rolled your eyes and a knock on the door made the two of you look up.

“Come on in,” you adjusted yourself on the bed.

When the door opened, your sons and your father quickly entered the room with smiles on their faces.

“I heard someone just birthed me a new grandchild,” Tony arched an eyebrow to you.

“Well, I heard someone is expecting to have a buffet of sushi waiting for her at home when she is officially out of the medical wing,” you gave him the same look.

Your dad chuckled and walked to you, kissing your forehead while the boys crowded around Steve to catch a glimpse of the baby.

“Well,” he held your hands. “That must be my first granddaughter.”

“Yep,” you smiled. “Dad, kids… This is Sarah James.”  



End file.
